star_wars_galactic_war_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jack Dameron
"And I always thought they were just jealous of our sexuality." "You're making a sexual joke now?" "It's better than making it an ass joke." ―Jack Dameron to Ferus Olin during the Battle of Malachor Biography Born to a family of wealth in 39 BBY, Jack Dameron never got to know his parents due to them being murdered when he was just an infant. Unknown to Jack, his twin brother was sparred, but he was taken to an orphanage on Alderran. When they were murdered, Jedi Master Plo Koon discovered and brought him to the Jedi Temple. When he was old enough, he went through Master Yoda's training as a youngling. Once he was old enough, Plo Koon chose him to be his apprentice. He was able to pass through the Jedi trials and was promoted to the rank of Jedi Knight soon after the Clone Wars began. Jack served as a Jedi General throughout the Clone Wars, leading clones into battle along with the likes of Jedi Knight Ferus Olin. The two became genuine friends on and off the battlefront. In late 22 BBY, both Jack and Ferus had fallen madly in love with each other and began to secretly date each other. Early Life Jack Dameron was born to a wealthy family in 39 BBY on Alderaan. His parents, Daniel and Ali Dameron. Unknowingly to Jack, he had a twin brother. Unfortunately, his twin brother was given up for adoption. A few months later, both of his parents had been killed by bounty hunters. Jedi Master Plo Koon was on the planet, having a meeting with Republic Senator Bail Organa. Master Plo Koon felt a disturbance in the Force, excusing himself from the meeting, only to discover Jack Dameron. Plo Koon felt a strong Force sensitivity through the child, bringing him to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. Becoming a Padawan After quite some years, training under the tutelage of Grand Jedi Master Yoda as a youngling, Kel Dor Jedi Master and High Council Member Plo Koon chose Jack to become his apprentice. For over a decade, Jack would go on missions with his Jedi Master on numerous exotic worlds across the galaxy. In 22 BBY, it was then that Plo Koon and Jack, along with over 200 Jedi went to Geonosis to rescue Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padawan Learner Anakin Skywalker, and Senator of Naboo, Padmé Amidala. Jack fought valiantly alongside his fellow Jedi against the Geonosians and the Confederacy of Independent Systems droid armies. The Clone Wars After the Republic's major victory in the start of the Clone Wars, Supreme Chancellor Luke Den decided to enforce that all Jedi Knights and Jedi Masters become Generals within the Grand Army of the Republic while Padawan Learners were commissioned as Jedi Commanders. They would fight alongside and lead the Grand Army of the Republic's Clone Army against the Confederacy of Independent Systems' Droid Armies. Becoming a Jedi Knight Several months into the Clone Wars, the Jedi High Council had decided that Jack has passed the trials. Therefore, a ceremony was held in the Jedi High Council room. Grand Jedi Master Yoda knighted Jack, and removed his Padawan Braid. After the knighting ceremony had ended, Jack immediately went on to tell his best friend, Ferus Olin, telling him of the good news. The Confession Some time in later 22 BBY, it got up to the point that Jack could not keep his feelings hidden from Ferus. Jack confessed to Ferus Olin, his best friend, that he was in love with him. Personality Jack is a kind, gentle, and very caring person. He was also know to be very agile both in and out of combat and his intelligence was even appraised by Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. Sexuality The knowledge of his sexuality is currently unknown to quite a big amount of people. Only a slim number of people actually know that Jack is gay. Those slim number of people include Ferus Olin, Anakin Skywalker, and Red Lylat. Relationships Ferus Olin When Jack turned 14, he began to have romantic feelings for his best friend, Ferus Olin. Jack would have a hard time, not trying to show his true feelings for Ferus due to the fact that homosexuality was mostly frowned upon in the entire galaxy. Sometime after Jack was promoted to the rank of Jedi Knight during the Clone Wars, he confessed his true feelings to Ferus.